flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Yuen Kasumi
Yuen Kasumi is a major Celestial character in Yivara. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character/Antagonist, Duo Two Celestial Personality Yuen has always been described as a "very sweet young woman". However, anyone that has met her in the past has said that she is purposely insincere. A few minutes after meeting her, someone would pick up on this. Yuen doesn't really hide it all that well. In many ways, she doesn't want to hide it. It's way more fun "being nice" to someone than being outright evil to them. In less than an instant, their facial expressions would turn from happy and engaged to terrified and apprehensive. Whenever Yuen is angered or even slightly irked, everyone should watch out. She is very unstable and has a ridiculous amount of jealousy in her small body. She can snap on a dime and do something that you'd never expect someone like her to do. She believes she can be loving when the situation calls for it, but only to those she has a great deal of affection for. Even then, she can snap on you. Honestly, she says even her loved ones can "catch these hands". She doesn't really have a preference. Still though, as long as you don't make her angry, she won't do anything to you. She might -- dare I say it -- like you, at some point. Backstory From the moment she was born, Yuen was the "prodigy child". Well, that's what her parents wanted to have in store for her. Whatever would happen, Yuen would become the greatest thing in this land and nothing would ever refute her status. Thanks to her own family's long-standing reputation in the land, this was actually much harder than one would think. Yuen was born in the Land of Empyrean and even though this place was relatively quiet, her parents presence was not. For Yuen, it was difficult to be respected in the land because her parents were ex-criminals. Their charges were pardoned, but many people who heard about the verdict ended up thinking it was rigged. Her parents killed several people in the land by "accident". Regardless of what was decided, most people didn't consider it in an accident. In the past, they had been significant Celestials. However, upon further inspection, they had actually managed to steal their powers from others. Although it was never revealed how they did this, they immediately took it upon themselves to go on a killing spree. Turns out, after they were caught, that those powers had made them mad with power and rage. Since this wasn't a power that was given to just anyone, it apparently made those who stole this from the Zealaris insane. It made sense, but they never thought of that. When their killing spree had "subsided" (shortly after they were caught and retained), they came back to their senses. Claiming that they had gone insane, this was only further proved by an inspection of their mental state. The powers had made them insane and forced them to kill those people. Since the Rulers of Yivara understood this and wanted to keep how they had gotten these powers in the first place a secret, they allowed them to be pardoned and moved on from it. The aftermath was, unfortunately, harmful to everyone they knew or cherished. Their only daughter suffered a good majority of this. Yuen ended up being called the "child of murderers" and they continued to treat her negatively. One day, something snapped in her. If she was to be called a child of murderers and assumed to become exactly like her parents one day, why not just go with the flow? It would be much easier than trying to prove all these people who hated her and her family so much wrong. Yuen surmised that this change came in her because the feelings that her parents had must have been given to her. The fact of the matter was that she had been treated like trash long enough. Her parents had been treated like trash for long enough. So, whenever someone did anything bad to her, she silenced them. This was her only course of action. At some point, someone didn't even have to do anything to her. She started "silencing" people even if they had nothing to do with her being treated a certain way. Her parents, eventually, found out what she was doing when she came home one day. She was their loving child, but they could no longer support her. Before they were able to do anything, unfortunately, she killed them as well. Causing an even deeper and greater amount of mental instability within her, she decided to go ahead and enroll in Geanis Academy. Once again, the Rulers covered up what she did to her parents. They, apparently, wanted to see what she would do with some discipline. Surprisingly, she took well to learning how to be a proper Celestial. Her time there was rather calm and she didn't kill a single person. At this point, she had learned how to control her urges and work on her powers. Honestly, her powers are probably what kept her sane for so long. When she happened upon her Angel, Coriellis Corona, things suddenly changed for the both of them. Yuen only picked Coriellis because he seemed powerful. Even though he probably wasn't good for her, she didn't care. He was so beautiful. Unfortunately, after they did the Euphoric Divinity with one another, Yuen soon realized he was a pain in the ass. While it was obvious that she was powerful enough to do everything by herself, Coriellis insisted on not listening to her when he was told to back off. She "disciplined" him several times for this in the most painful ways possible. When he started mocking her in haiku speak, she would do nothing but slap him in his face. Yuen told him several times that he was "lucky" to be with such a beautiful and powerful Celestial like her. Fortunately for her, he didn't feel the same. So, when enough was enough, she surprised him by severing their bonding. She had apparently learned it from a book her mother had in their house. Honestly, she surprised herself by remembering it. It was incredibly painful for Coriellis but not so much for her. That was the day she left him alone and hoped to never see him again. In the months that have passed, she has found herself a new Angel, but hasn't done the Euphoric Divinity with them. There's something about being with someone else that has taught her to be a little more calm about this process. Yuen is also in a weird place mentally, as she believes she's starting to care for her new Angel. This wasn't expected, actually. It was just a matter of time before she started to care about someone. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestials Category:Teddyursaa Category:YivaraSeries